


That Split Second

by Julieshadow



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 18:39:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1084371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julieshadow/pseuds/Julieshadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A last minute shopping trip puts Jared in danger and leaves his friends and co-stars distraught.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Split Second

Jared had never been so glad as to hear the word ‘CUT’ in all his life. They had been shooting since Five am this morning and it was now nearly Five pm, luckily he was now wrapped for the day, however, due to some lighting difficulties in an earlier scene Osric, Misha and Jensen had to reshoot that scene.

“I hate to leave you and all but I need to head into town and grab a few last minute presents for Thomas and Gen.” Jared apologised to his co-stars.

“Why have you left your Christmas shopping so late? I’ve had mine done weeks.” Jensen stated.

“That’s because you did yours online, I like to see what I’m buying. And we’ve been shooting late every night and I’ve been with them weekends so you know.” Jared rebutted.

“Personally, I think you are insane going shopping two days before Christmas Eve but go forth and enjoy.” Misha stated shrugging.

“Are we still on for drinks at yours when we’re done shooting?” Osric inquired.

“Of course. I should be home around the same time as you get there. If not Jensen has a key.” Jared told him.

“Okay Jay, we’ll meet you at yours later. Have fun.” Jensen told him and with that Jared headed off.

+++

Jared realised this probably wasn’t one of his better ideas. He had been wondering around the shops for an hour now and still couldn’t find what he was looking for as Gen’s gift. There were numerous bags in each of his hands filled with toys and clothes for Thomas and even a bag filled with gifts for Jensen and some of the crew.

Sighing he turn down one of the many side streets remembering Misha telling him of a quaint antique jewellery shop he had gotten a beautiful necklace for Vicky in.

Lost in his own thoughts trying to remember exactly where Misha had said the shop was he never noticed the two men in hoodies approach from behind him. Suddenly he was shoved roughly into to an alley.

He barely had time to comprehend what was happening when he was grabbed and pressed face first into a wall. He felt something metal being pressed into the side of his neck.  
“Stay still and tell me where your wallet and cell are.” A man said menacingly into his ear.

“Take what you want. My wallet is in my back pocket and my cell is in my front right side pocket. Please I won’t fight you just take them.” Jared said as calmly as he could manage.

The man didn’t move but a second man roughly grabbed all the bags from Jared’s hands and then snatched his wallet. The first man then reached around him and removed his cell phone.

“Man, this is Jared Padalecki!” The second man stated and Jared realised he must have seen his I.D inside in his wallet.

“Who?” 

“From that show, you know the two brothers fighting ghosts, demons and shit! The show with the Impala dude.” 

Suddenly Jared was roughly turned around and the knife was repositioned just below his adams apple.

“Sam Winchester himself. You know my missus won’t shut up about you and that other pretty boy co-star of yours.” The first man sneered at him.

Jared wasn’t expecting the blow that landed to his abdomen. He fought hard to catch his breath but he didn’t get a chance as another punch landed to his jaw and he crumpled to the ground.

His head was then jerked back sharply as the man grabbed his hair landing another blow to his mouth causing his lip to split open.

“Not so tough without your stuntman now are you?” The man jeered.

Jared didn’t get a chance to reply when he felt a boot land to his ribcage and the resounding crack as one of his ribs broke.

The actor was reeling on the ground in agony. The attacker once again grabbed a handful of Jared’s hair raising his head to meet his cold eyes. The man then proceeded to wave the knife in front of Jared.

“Maybe I should cut that pretty face of yours, bet you wouldn’t have as many female fans then.” The attacker said tauntingly. 

Jared froze in terror unable to move from the abuse his body had already sustained. He felt the knife trail against his jawline not yet breaking skin.

“Please…please…don’t.” Jared pleaded.

“Oi!!! What’s going on?!” A new voice yelled down the alley.

“Call the Police!!” Another voice yelled.

“Shit!! Come on we need to get out of here!!” The second attacker yelled taking off in the opposite direction to the new voices.

“You got off lucky!!” The other assailant snapped as he took off after his friend.

Suddenly gentler hands were on Jared and he could feel someone kneel beside him.

“Is he okay? I’ve called for an ambulance.” A voice above him stated.

“Shit! Jared?” The voice beside him asked in sounding shocked.

“Jared, it’s Steve. Stephen Amell. Can you open your eyes Jared.”

The injured man slowly pried his eyes open.

“S…Steve?” Jared tried his voice cracking.

“Yeah, Jared. Don’t worry you’ll be okay. The ambulance is here now buddy.” Steve offered as Jared became aware of the sirens entering the alley.

“I’m going to call Jensen, okay bud? The paramedics are going to look after. I’ll just be a few feet away.”

Jared nodded and two paramedics announced themselves to him and asked him some questions.

+++

Jensen, Misha and Osric were seated in the SUV with Clif driving them to Jared’s house. Each of the actors were glad the day was over and were looking forward to a few beers at their co-star’s house.

“I wonder if Jared has finished his shopping yet.” Osric asked from his place beside Misha in the back seat.

“Knowing Jared he’s probably bought something in every shop in Vancouver at this stage.” Misha informed him good naturedly.

“As long as he stopped off at the Liquor Store I don’t care.” Jensen stated in jest.

Jensen’s cell ringing halted the banter. Looking at the screen he was surprised to see Steve Amell’s name on the display.

“Hey Steve, how are you?” Jensen greeted.

“Jensen, not so good man. Look, Jared has been attacked, the police suspect a mugging. He’s being loaded into an ambulance now.” 

“What?! Where are you?! Is he okay?” Jensen asked franticly.  
“We’re in an alley off of the main street. I was shopping with a friend when we saw someone being attacked. We ran to help that’s when I realised it was Jared. He’s pretty beat up. The ambulance is just leaving now, I’m going to go with him.” Steve told him.

“Okay, what hospital?” Jensen asked his voice quivering.

“General. I need to go; they’re waiting for me. I haven’t called anyone else.” Steve asked.

“I’ll take care of it we’ll meet you at the hospital.” Jensen stated ending the call.

+++

Clif swung the SVU into the hospital pulling up in front of the E.R doors. Jensen was already out of the vehicle before it had fully come to a stop followed by Misha and Osric.

As soon as Jensen entered the E.R waiting room he spotted Steve. 

“Where is he?! Is he alright?!” Jensen rushed out as soon as he was in front of Steve.

“He’s only just been taken in. They said someone would be out to update us shortly.” Steve informed Jensen who had now been joined by Misha and Osric.

“Have you called Gen or his parents?” Steve inquired.

“We were hoping to have something to tell them about his condition first.” Misha stepped in.

“There were a few people with cameras in the alley when he was being taken into the ambulance. They definitely spotted me. It could be on Twitter by now.” Steve told them.

The E.R doors opened before anyone could reply.

“Is there a Jensen Ackles here?” An older man in scrubs asked.

“Yes, I’m Jensen. How is he?” Jensen asked.

“He’s asking for you. If you’d like to follow me I will take you to him and fill you in?” The doctor offered.

Jensen followed the doctor through the doors and into Jared’s cubicle.

The older man gasped as he saw his best friend on the bed. Jared’s face was covered in bruises and he had an extremely swollen split lip. The younger man was shirtless and Jensen grimaced at the huge purpling bruise across Jared’s ribs.

“God Jay.” Jensen sighed as he moved to the side not occupied by a nurse.

“Jen, can you call Jeff please? I want him to tell Gen and my parents before it gets out in the media.” Jared said tears welling in his eyes.  
Jensen heart broke at the sad, vulnerable expression on his best friends face.

“Sure Jay, how are you feeling? Is he going to be okay?” Jensen asked, the second part of the question directed to the doctor.

“It is mostly contusions to his face. The wound on his lip will require two stitches. We suspect a broken rib so he will be going down to x-ray in a few minutes to confirm that. He will be fine just needs some rest and we will prescribe some painkillers for the pain once we have confirmed the broken rib.” The doctor informed him.

Jensen could see Jared’s eyes brimming with tears and his bottom lip was beginning to tremble. He knew his friend was trying to be strong and was fighting to keep the tears in.

“Could we have a moment alone before he goes to x-ray please?” Jensen asked.

“Sure, we can finish up the stitches once he returns here. I’ll send a porter in shortly.” The doctor offered with a reassuring smile.

As soon as the doctor and nurse left the cubicle Jared could no longer hold back the tears. Jensen sat up on the bed beside the crying man and wrapped his arms around him.

“It’s okay Jared, let it out man. I’ve got you.” 

“S…sorry” Jared said sobbing.

“Jesus Jay, you have nothing to be sorry for alright?” 

Jared nodded into Jensen’s neck and Jensen gave a final squeeze before pulling back a little. He did what he hoped was a reassuring smile as Jared wiped the tears from his eyes.

A nurse popped her head in around the curtain.

“Sorry to interrupt but I have three worried friends of yours out here.” The nurse said with a small smile.

“You can send them in if that’s okay?” Jared replied grimacing when he tried to sit up.

“Sure thing hon.” The nurse replied before leaving to get the others.

“I’m going to go call Jeff okay? Will you be alright for a few minutes?” Jensen asked standing up from the bed.

Jared nodded.

“Who’s here?” he asked in a small voice.

“Misha, Osric and Clif. Steve was in the waiting room I’m not sure if he’s still here though.” Jensen replied.  
“Okay, thanks Jen.”

“No need to thank me. I’ll be back shortly.”

+++

It had been an hour since Jensen had called Jeff to tell him about Jared’s attack. Misha and Osric had gotten a lift home with Steve’s friend who had followed him to the hospital. 

The police had arrived and informed Jared that the two attackers had been arrested. They still had Jared’s cell and wallet on them when they were picked up.

Jared was currently going through his release papers while Clif had gone to bring the SUV around. Once Jared signed the final form, Jensen picked up the prescription bag and moved to help Jared into the awaiting wheelchair.

It took a few minutes to get Jared somewhat comfortable in the back seat of the SUV. Jensen sat in beside him careful not to knock against Jared.

“Thank you for today Jen.” Jared said drowsily the pain medicine beginning to kick in.

“Jared, you’re my best friend, of course I would be there for you. I love you, man.” Jensen said sincerely.

He’s answer was a soft snore coming from his best friend.

Jensen turned to look out the window at his side of the car. A tear making its way done his cheek. He meant it when he said he loved Jared. He was his best friend and brother. He couldn’t bare to think what he would do without him.

Looking over at the sleeping man he thanked God that Jared was safe and here beside him. He dreaded to think what could have happened today. 

He smiled fondly at Jared realising the writers never said a truer thing when they wrote ‘Family doesn’t end with blood’.

The End.


End file.
